Playing with a joker
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: this is a request its a smutty one shot with you and white joker its my first reader X pairing so please review What happens when white invites you to play cards you think its weird when he takes you to his room and locks the door but when he deals the cards they are all jokers uh oh what does that mean. please review reader X white pairing


Playing with a Joker

You and White Joker

A smutty one shot request sorry it took so long

Hi (readers name) would you like to play a game with me?" white asked with a smirk when (readers name) came to the circus. " Sure sounds fun white what will we play? cards again?" you asked but you had no idea what he was really planning. " Yes come on but lets play in my room its much quieter than out here." He took you by the hand and you followed allthough you thought nothing of it at the time."let me get the cards ill be right back." He lead you to his room which had a checkered print black and white bed and the walls were red with a white ceiling the floor was also checkered pattern except it was white and red." im back ( you) " he smiles and locks the door then sits on the floor and deals out the cards. You both pick up your cards. You look at him thinking it was wierd that he locked the door but brush it off . You notice you cant stop staring at him " Is something on my face? ( your name)" He smirks knowing very well what you were doing. " Ah no no " you say then look at your cards when you notice something strange about the cards. They are all jokers you look back up at white but when you do his face is now inches away and before you have time to speak he kisses you. You try to protess but you find yourself already captivated by him you always liked him but werent sure how he felt about you." It seems you got the joker card miss" He smirks and picks you up wraping your legs around his waist and carries you throwing you on the bed with force. " Oh ( your name) ive tried so long to hold myself back for so long and now was my chance. Before you could say anything he kisses you roughly and forcefully begging to for his tongue to enter. You hold back knowing this is wrong but you gasp at the intensity of the kiss and he shoves his tongue in your mouth kissing you both your tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss turns heated and makes your head spin he senses this and smirks pulling back he sits up still straddling you and begins taking of his coat and shirt tossing them to the floor along with his hat. He then kissed you again while ripping off your clothes."Wwhite" you moan his name which makes him even more excited by now all of your clothing is on the floor. He grabs your left breast while sucking your right one making you moan loudly in pleasure he then gives the same treatment to your other breast sucking it and teasing it as his other hand trails down your stomach causing you to realize what hes about to do and you clench to him your hand grabbing his arm as he rubbs your woman hood." Ive barely touched you and look how wet you are " he says in a low sexy voice. "White please stop teasing me and just do it " you plead not able to take much teasing. He likes the begging your giving him and he undoes his belt. You close your eyes and moan loudly almost a scream as he enters you its painful but only for a while untill he starts to thrust. " Ohhh" you moan and white silences you with a kiss his kiss turns heated as he thrust into you he's nibbling your lip and your tongue your mouths crashing into each over and over again . Your hands wrap around him and scratch at his back as you look into eachothers eyes."( Your name) im going to cum" he moans still kissing you causing you to moan more as your body temperature rises and your hips buck moving with his rythem. You both cum together . He smiles and moves hair out of your face . " I love you ( your name) always have and i hope you like playing with a joker" he smirks and lays down next to you falling asleep holding you close to him. " I love you too " is all you can say before you too drift away

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

i do not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters . If you didnt like it im sorry it was a pairing for a reader x White joker and it was my first smut for a readerX pairing it was also a request.


End file.
